


A Cat and His Magnificent Owner

by FiendMaz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bubble Bath, Cat Alec Lightwood, Cat Owner Magnus Bane, Cats, Confusion, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Healthy Relationships, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff, Speculation, Supportive Magnus Bane, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: “I don’t get why you’re so interested about a cat,Cat.” Ragnor huffed as he chewed on his biscuit. “Magnus has always been fond of cats. I don’t see what’s so special about it.”--In which, Magnus is especially attached to his cat and his friends start to wonder whether the cat is actually a shifter.





	1. One Scheming Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm creating so many non-oneshot fics but I am. This is only a funny introduction to a fluffy multi-chaptered fic.
> 
> \--
> 
> This fic/series is inspired by the shifter fics in the Viewfinder fandom. Though mostly, one specific fic that is sadly no longer available for reading.

 

 

Over steaming cups of coffee and pastries atop pastel vintage plates sat a trio of unlikely friends. They were squashed into the corner of a rustic coffee shop that didn’t get much foot traffic and were known to the staff by their names as well as their special nicknames picked up during the first few weeks they had frequented the place.

Ragnor, or Grumpy, was the tallest of the bunch and always had a scowl that rivaled the shortest, Raphael, or Sulker. In bright contrast to both of them was Catarina, Cat, or Blue Sky. She always had a smile on her face along with the kindest voice though this morning, her brows were pinched together and her mouth twisted into a thoughtful frown.

“I don’t get why you’re so interested about a cat,  _Cat_.” Ragnor huffed as he chewed on his biscuit. “Magnus has always been fond of cats. I don’t see what’s so special about it.”

Cat rolled her eyes and sighed in obvious frustration. It was clear that she had been trying and failing to explain her fascination for the past half hour. “Are you daft, Rags? Have you seen Magnus pick up a stray and bring them home with him in the years we’ve known him?”

“I hate to say that I agree.” Raphael said tonelessly. “Magnus may have his idiotic moments but he’s smart enough to know that bringing in a stray that could very well be a shifter would only cause problems. And despite his love for drama, he  _hates_ problems.”

Ragnor threw his hand up in the air and finished off his cookie with ill-grace.

“Exactly, Raph.” Cat said, completely ignoring the halfhearted glare Raphael sent her. “At first, I didn’t think much of it. But after the first few times I saw the cat at Magnus’ home, he started to bring the cat everywhere with him. I only got truly suspicious when we went on a trip to the Maldives and he only agreed to go  _after_ he checked with the hotel that pets were allowed. He even booked himself his own room! We’ve always shared!”

Ragnor hummed. “Well, that is strange. But not stranger than when I started bringing up ideas to help him arrange his friend’s bachelorette party and suggested male strip clubs only to have the cat violently attack me. I ended up with a scratched face that didn’t completely heal over until after a week!"

“Needless to say, I told Magnus that I won’t be gracing his home with my presence unless he keeps that wretched cat locked in the bedroom far away from me.”

“And did he?” Cat pressed.

“Well,” Ragnor stroked his scarf. “No… In fact, he hasn’t bothered inviting me over since… That right git.” He said lastly with an enlightened face as if he had only then realised that Cat was on about something. “You may just be right, Cat. I refuse to believe he chose a cat over me so it had better be a shifter or I’ll give him white fur jeans for Christmas!”

Raphael recoiled in disgust. “I’m offended and I haven’t even seen it.”

“What about you then?” Ragnor continued with Cat nodding in agreement.

Raphael looked between both of them with a raised brow. “I barely see him. We connect over the phone but yes, I suppose, the few times I’ve met up with him that infernal cat was with him. Though I’m not entirely sure why, if the cat is a shifter, they wouldn’t just shift into a human being.”

“Perhaps the shifter likes being a cat.” Cat shrugged. “If I were a shifter, I’d shift all the time.”

Ragnor rolled his eyes. “You  _could_ shift. There are potions for that.”

“I know, I know.” Cat waved the suggestion away. “Have you forgotten that I’m a nurse? I’ve seen those potions do irreversible damage. I wouldn’t touch them with a seventy-foot pole.”

“Still, why wouldn’t the shifter shift? Not once?” Raphael questioned, sounding more eager about the topic than he had with anything else in the past month. “Going to the Maldives as a cat seems like a poor way to spend a vacation.”

Cat hummed. “Now you mention it… Magnus didn’t do any of the activities without the cat. He refused the spa, the hot herbal pool, scuba diving - literally every activity that couldn’t involve a cat.” She sighed. “It’s why I started wondering. He left me alone so much that I felt a bit neglected for a cat.”

“That’s how I feel now that I’ve had to think about that ungrateful sod choosing the cat over me.” Ragnor crossed his arms. “It had better be a shifter.” He threatened again.

Raphael rolled his eyes. “We’re going to have to coax the cat to shift if we want to find out since, if the previous encounters were any indication, Magnus won’t be keen on introducing us to the shifter.”

“And that, Raphael, is why we’re here today.” Cat rubbed her palms together, an unholy grin stretched on her angelic face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblog [here](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/167443834659/hEdMkgUh?redirect_to=%2Fsvc%2Fpost%2Fupdate).


	2. Citrus Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door swung open with a light breeze that carried an appallingly strong smell of lime to reveal a green-outfitted man with a pinched expression. Magnus coughed delicately behind his palm and recoiled from his friend. “What in seven hells are you wearing?”
> 
> “I researched,” Ragnor said monotonously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AzureBlueEspeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureBlueEspeon/pseuds/AzureBlueEspeon), I saw your comment and I will grant some of your prompts soon!

 

 

It was bright early on a Wednesday morning and Magnus was slaving away in the kitchen trying to perfect the many recipes Clary had thrown at him last Sunday for Izzy’s family dinner to be held at the Bane Loft. Today was three days after that disastrously short meeting with the fiery redhead which only consisted of her demanding things of him as Izzy’s representative, and he still couldn’t understand why he was hosting the dinner party nor why he was cooking.

Alexander wasn’t being helpful either. His adorable cat shifter was sleeping soundly on top of the notebook he was using to jot down what he could decipher of Clary’s recipes and was being about as useful as a lullaby. The sight was incredibly adorable and he would never dare disturb his cute cat’s sleep on a rest day but he had hoped that his boyfriend would take pity or responsibility, whichever would work, and help him try out the recipes since it was for his lover’s sister but alas, no luck.

He was stuck sighing exasperatedly at his situation and throwing longing glances at his cat’s peaceful nap. His doorbell rang whilst he was doing the latter and he was not ashamed to admit that he was smitten enough to watch the cute movement of his cat’s snuffle at the noise for a full half minute before he waltzed out of his kitchen.

The door swung open with a light breeze that carried an appallingly strong smell of lime to reveal a green-outfitted man with a pinched expression. Magnus coughed delicately behind his palm and recoiled from his friend. “What in seven hells are you wearing?”

“I researched,” Ragnor said monotonously. “And I found that cats like this smell. I figured I’d make nice with your pet since you love it so much. Where’s that infernal beast anyway?”

Magnus glared and opened his mouth but before he could utter a word a terribly loud ripping sound reached his ears. He glanced down to see his cat’s tail brush his friend’s torn trousers and bit his lip to hide his amusement at the mighty glare his lover was giving. “Yeah…” He bent down to gently pick up his grumpy cat and gently stroked the soft mane. “I don’t think so.”

“Why… that…” Ragnor stared wide-eyed at his exposed skin. “Little b –,”

“ _Finish that sentence_ ,” Magnus started with a low warning. “And I will unleash my gorgeous Alec at you.” He turned his nose at his friend with an unimpressed scowl. “For the record, Ragnor, I don’t believe you’re stupid enough to think I’d fall for your little stunt. Cats hate citrus scents.”

Alexander bared his teeth and hissed in agreement.

“I’m not sure why you’re being so mean to him when he’s such a sweetheart but I won’t stand for it!” Magnus took a hold of his front door. “When you’re ready to make amends with Alec, you let me know.” And with that, he closed the door at his friend’s gaping face. “I’m sorry about that, my darling.” He murmured into his lover’s fur. “I don’t know why he came over just to be a dick though we both know you don’t actually hate citrus scents, my shifter.”

Alexander purred and pounced onto the counter when they arrived back in the kitchen.

“Still, you  _did_ scratch his face that one time.” Magnus continued with a reprimanding frown and he received a tail in the face for that. He looked up at his ceiling then reached out to pet his cat’s head. “I wouldn’t have looked at those male strippers twice, honey, you know that you’re the only one I see.”

His microwave beeped before he got an answer and, much like with the doorbell, he took a moment to watch attentively as Alexander’s nose wiggled at the noise. He chuckled happily at the adorableness and bent down with his lips puckered slightly until his lover bumped a pert nose on him for a kiss. “That’s my good kitty.” He winked and grabbed the steaming mug from inside the microwave; the scent of chocolate wafted temptingly in the air.

Alexander, who was wandering around and pawing at every little thing, perked up at the smell. His cat’s ears twitched and his hazel eyes turned round to observe the mug being placed on the counter with wide eyes.

_Meow?_

Magnus hugged the mug to his chest with a dramatically upset expression. “Alexander, I don’t know how I feel about you paying more attention to this cake.” His cat meowed again and offered up a paw, hazel eyes wide and imploring, and he sighed helplessly. “I see how it is.” He put the mug down and begrudgingly slid it under his lover’s chin but Alexander blinked a glare then rounded the mug before jumping straight for him.

He barely caught his lover with fumbling, surprised hands and quickly settled his meowing cat on his chest. Laughter bubbled out of him as he was assaulted by endless licks from his neck to his cheeks and finally his lips as he bowed down to nuzzle their noses together. “I love you too, Alexander.”

_Meoow._

Magnus used his forefinger to scratch behind one soft ear and he revelled in the instant purring that rumbled from his cat’s tiny body. “Mmm, don’t think I’m letting you off helping me cook on the day of the dinner, my love.” He murmured lovingly. “Your mother’s coming over to my –,” His lover’s claws dug into his chest and made him grimace. “Really, Alexander, you haven’t even moved in yet –,” The claws dug in deeper, enough to make him wince. “ _Alright_.” He huffed. “ _Our_ humble home and we want to give a good first impression.”

He got another lick to the chin for that and melted when Alexander stretched closer, soft paws pressed against his nape. “Hmm… I can always count on you, my darling. You never let me down.” His body relaxed as he cradled his lover and catalogued every little breath and movement. “I wish I could keep you with me forever.”

_Meow?_

“I only meant that I don’t want to part from you for even a second.” He smoothed a hand down his cat’s downy fur, the rumble of purring reverberated against his palm. “The world is truly cruel to dictate the necessities of jobs! If only I could conjure cash out of thin air then neither of us will need to lift a finger ever again and I will have you to hold and cherish forever.”

His cat tensed and Magnus had a second to let go before the tall and strong figure of his human Alexander stood before him – doing an eye roll. “Don’t deny you like the sound of that, dear.” He commented with a poke to his lover’s chest.

Alec shrugged with a crooked grin. “I didn’t say a thing.”

“Mmhmm…” Magnus harrumphed but quickly succumbed to his lover’s embrace. He sighed delightedly as muscular arms wrapped around him and he leaned into the solid, warm chest. “You’re adorable as a cat and a godly Greek as a human, Alexander. Such a gift to mankind. To me.” He smirked at the heat he could feel emanating from his lover’s cheek.

Alec huffed. “Stop it, Magnus. I’m not the one with billboards, commercials and magazines scattered across the world.”

“Why, you flirt!” Magnus chirped. He leaned up and placed an open-mouthed kiss on Alexander’s chin. “Love you!”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am accepting prompts for this fic, feel free to comment below or chat me up on tumblr at [maztri](http://maztri.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Reblog [here](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/167510249329/0ViFCeOU?redirect_to=%2Fsvc%2Fpost%2Fdashboard%2Fbefore%2F167509531709).


	3. Tactile Stimuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is trying to rest but of course, he can't even do _that_ in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in around an hour because I realised slaving away on OWPITWOH for ages and not updating is not the way to go... And [AzureBlueEspeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureBlueEspeon/pseuds/AzureBlueEspeon), I swear your prompt is coming soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

Against the negative predictions of family and friends and other nosy people, Alec had opened a Kyudo in Brooklyn almost three years ago with a light heart and childish excitement at doing something he loved whilst he was in college. He had used up his trust fund money for his passion, hired a bunch of talented people he knew and loved, and went on to be a normal college student with a job – except, not really.

With the popularity of characters from The Lord of the Rings, The Chronicles of Narnia, Avatar, The Hunger Games, Shadowhunters, DC and Marvel wielding bow and arrows popping up consecutively in the big screens for the years before, during, and after he opened his Archery Dojo, he had quickly gained more students than he could possibly schedule and fit into his small shop so, while juggling three courses in college, he had had to expand his business and hire more archers from friends to acquaintances. Which, of course, meant that he was constantly bogged down by paperwork, finances, and all the other crap that came with being the boss so naturally, _naturally_ , he had changed his status in college from a full-time student to a part-time student despite the protests of his unimpressed parents.

Not that he cared.

Alec was successful, richer than he was ever before and had a magnificent boyfriend whose loft he had practically moved into. The soft silk sheets, leather couches, heavenly-soft carpets and marble surfaces that Magnus had spent disgusting amounts of money on were the most amazing things to feel on his paws. He was currently snuggled up comfortably in between the mounds of pillows on the living room couch next to Magnus who was sat working seriously on some fashion projects that was due the next day.

Magnus was terribly dedicated to working and often forgot to drink water or eat which was another reason Alec stayed at the loft; to keep an eye out for his boyfriend’s health. He wasn’t doing a good job right now however as he was exhausted from all the deadlines he had to finish up until the wee hours of the morning so he had been slipping into sleep every now and then. At some point when he had been asleep, Catarina had entered their home to assist with the project which he appreciated very much and he would like her, really, if he could put aside the fact that she kept vigorously petting him. It was irritating, disruptive of his naps, and didn’t even feel good.

Unfortunately, he was too lethargic to effectively dissuade her from her behaviour and so he had resorted to giving his boyfriend wide and pleading eyes with plaintive meows every now and then. It wasn’t until Catarina purposely stopped rubbing him when Magnus looked over that he started to feel genuinely miserable at the dawning realisation that his boyfriend’s friends were out to get him since it couldn’t be a coincidence that only yesterday Ragnor had come over smelling like citrus and armed with a lame excuse.

Alec sniffled sadly and his ears drooped. Then suddenly he was being scooped up into Magnus’ arms, his flat whiskered nose pressed up against his boyfriend’s. He saw golden-green eyes peer at him with concern and he whined softly to convey how dejected he was.

“Darling, I think you’re sick.”

 _Meow._ Alec blinked sluggishly and realised that his boyfriend was right. He was actually _physically_ feeling like shit and it wasn’t because of how roughly he had been treated by Catarina after his gruelling day. His nose wiggled a bit and he involuntarily sneezed into Magnus’ sheer top. He licked the spot in apology and felt his boyfriend stand to carry him away from the living room.

The bedroom was much darker than the living room, the curtains all drawn and the lights closed with only a soft yellow glow emanating from the bathroom. He let himself be laid down on a soft silk pillow and purred lightly when he was tucked in gently. His eyes met golden-green ones again and he reached out with a paw to touch his boyfriend’s cheek in gratitude.

“Oh, my Alexander,” Magnus had frown lines from worry. “You’ve overworked yourself.”

Alec purred again when he was given a tender head rub and then a kiss to his face.

“Sleep, darling. I’ll be back soon, alright?”

_Meow…_

Magnus looked about ready to leave but he paused after a second. “Was Catarina doing something to you?”

 _Meow._ Alec looked up with wide eyes again and he knew from his boyfriend’s unhappy expression that his message had been understood. He dug into the pillow under him and closed his eyes tiredly as he heard Magnus exit the bedroom. The door had been left open though so he could hear conversation from the living room drifting in. Magnus and Catarina seemed to be arguing which wasn’t his intention and he felt a little bad about it up until he heard someone enter the bedroom who was definitely _not_ his boyfriend.

He cautiously peeked one eye open and saw Catarina had bowed down so that they were on eye-level.

“I know you’re a shifter and that you can understand me.” Catarina’s eyes were sharp with guilt and determination. “I didn’t mean to hurt you while you were sick; I only thought that if I irritated you enough, you’d actually shift into a human. I’d like to meet the person that has captured my best friend’s heart, you understand.”

Alec could see the glint in her eyes and it was an expression he knew all too well. Izzy, Clary and Lydia all had the same look when they were driven by a singular mission and didn’t give two fucks about how they would achieve their goal. He recoiled from the woman before him and buried his face from view.

“You can’t hide forever.”

“Cat,” Magnus had entered. “…something wrong?”

“No, dear. I just wanted to see how your cat was faring. Poor thing must really be so tired. What have you been doing to him?” Catarina teased.

“He’s a very hardworking kitty.” Magnus chuckled. “Thanks for your help, tonight, Cat, I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime, you know that.”

Alec relaxed when he felt a familiar hand scratch at his ear. _Meow._

“I’m sorry to ask you to leave so suddenly.”

“Don’t be silly. Take care of your cat and I’ll see myself out.”

There were a few retreating footsteps and then a door closed.

“Come here, Alexander.”

Alec let himself be moved to lay on Magnus' chest and then made himself comfortable on the strong muscles. He curled up in his boyfriend’s warm hands before yawning. _Meooow._

“Sleep, sweetheart. I’ll be right here.”

 _Meow._ Alec licked at the finger cradling his face and closed his eyes to fall into a well-deserved, needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt me in the comments or on tumblr at [maztri](http://maztri.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Reblog [here](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/167827417389/nAYEUb1b).


	4. A Little Fish Goes A Long Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you come to torment my cat?”
> 
> Raphael huffed. “I have more class than that.” His friend lifted up the paper bag. “Your cat will love all the expensive Japanese fish I’ve brought as bribery.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me with my horrible chapter names. Ah.
> 
> Jannine Eschker, your prompt has been written. Thank you!

 

It was Friday which meant one thing: date night.

Except tonight, Magnus was going to host Izzy’s family dinner for reasons still unknown to him. He was also the designated chef along with his lovely assistant, Alexander, for reasons also still unknown. But he supposed he’d have taken up the task anyway if the alternative was to endure Izzy’s disastrous cooking. His day had therefore started with him checking his emails, updating his project and then answering the door to accept the delivery of the needed ingredients (because he was lazy like that and modern technology must be taken advantage of).

Alexander, on the other hand, kept up the usual, lazy schedule of waking up late, doing school work for a few hours and then having lunch with him. When he’d first met his boyfriend and learned of Alexander’s amazing juggling act between college life and owning a business, he’d have pegged his boyfriend to be a workaholic but no. To be fair, whenever nightfall came, Alexander would work continuously, without end and without break.

Just like _he_ does, apparently.

It was better that way though he supposed because while he worked on his projects throughout the day, he had his boyfriend to take care of him and vice versa so really, they had a great schedule. And, in short, they were  _the_  perfect couple. Really.  _Really._

 _“OH. SHIT!”_  Alec threw a rag at the large flame that erupted out of a round tin inside the oven; it was supposed to have been a perfectly baked macaroni and cheese. “Magnus!”

Right now though, they were an unmitigated disaster because cooking plus panic does not equate perfection and they weren’t holding themselves together up very well.

But at least, they were a perfect disaster together.

Dinner was in a few hours though and they had so many more recipes to go through that it was ridiculous and Magnus was seriously considering hiring a personal chef  _because why not_. “Don’t yell for me, darling. Throw water at it or something!” He handed over a pitcher and then went back to his station, far away from the flames, to resume chopping the onions he needed for the steak dish whilst he cast furtive glances at his smoke alarm and hoped to hell it wouldn’t ring. “Is it gone?”

Alec came into view, hair stuck up in strange directions and face ragged. “Why are we doing this?”

“You’re asking _me_?” Magnus asked incredulously as he finished up his task. “I’ve been asking you since Sunday!”

“Let’s just order take-out. Izzy won’t know.”

Magnus raised a brow.

“Okay, she will,” Alec admitted. “But I really don’t care.”

“Darling, I’d agree in a heartbeat, you know that,” Magnus turned the heat up on his infrared stove and placed a pan on top. “But remind me who else is coming over to our humble abode?”

Alec slumped and moodily picked up a bag of quinoa. “My mother.”

“That’s right, honey.” Magnus generously poured olive oil and sesame oil in a pan then gingerly poured in the onions he’d sliced. “So -,” He closed his eyes when the doorbell interrupted him and a wave of irritation passed over him.

Alec peeked out the archway of the kitchen suspiciously. “One of your friends again?”

“Honestly, I don’t know why they’ve become so curious about you all of a sudden.” Magnus washed his hands and dried them on a tea towel. “I suspect they’ll keep coming until you shift for them.” He took the steak off the heat and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “You could, you know?”

Alec’s face scrunched up.

“Oh, darling.” Magnus shook his head and walked to the front door to find Raphael standing in his pristine glory with a paper bag. “Have you come to torment my cat?”

Raphael huffed. “I have more class than that.” His friend lifted up the paper bag. “Your cat will love all the expensive Japanese fish I’ve brought as bribery.”

“Oh?”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Magnus tried to hide his grin. He really did but he couldn’t because the way Alexander’s little cat’s eyes dilated visibly as his boyfriend eyed the spicy tuna roll Raphael was teasingly waving around was nothing short of hilarious and incredibly adorable. His chest vibrated with silent laughter and he thought that while Alexander was trying to prevent humiliation by not shifting, his boyfriend was only making things worse.

Surely, embarrassing as it was to face people whose first encounter with you was you naked holding up their friend's underwear, it was much better than being a cat for an indefinite period of time and being subjected to foul smells, aggressive petting and tuna bribery.

“Alec, you’re going to drool soon.” He smirked but immediately felt his heart melt when his cat’s ears twitched and those wide hazel eyes glanced over at him as if pleading for help. “Alright, Raphael, enough.”

Raphael handed over the spicy tuna roll obediently enough which Alexander lapped up happily. But then his friend proceeded to pull out a box of salmon pizza with an evil glint. “I’ll give this  _whole thing_ to you if you do one thing for me. How about it?”

_Meow._

“Did he just agree?” Raphael questioned.

Magnus eyed his boyfriend who looked about ready to pounce or walk away, apparently done with the embarrassment. “No.” He leaned over his friend’s shoulder and snatched a slice then retreated quickly to avoid being hit. “While it’s infinitely amusing to see you bribe my darling cat, I  _am_  busy, Raphael.”

“With what?” Raphael kept the box out of the way as Alexander swiped at it with a paw.

Magnus sighed and went over to pick up his boyfriend. His cat kneaded his chest and he smiled slightly before feeding Alexander the pizza he had stolen. “Isabelle is coming over for a Lightwood family dinner and I need to go back to cooking.”

“Isabelle?” Raphael stood up and stowed the pizza back into the paper bag. “So that’s why Simon was being extra jittery today. I nearly kicked him out of the apartment.”

“You didn’t?”

“It was his turn to cook lunch today.” Raphael shrugged. “Besides, I needed him to shift into a puppy and make my clients fall in love with him so they’d be more lenient with me.”

“You could stop photographing female models and stick to males instead.” Magnus tugged the pizza away from his ravenous boyfriend and stuck his tongue out when his gorgeous cat glared. He ate the last remaining bite and moaned a little at the heavenly taste. “Ugh, you bought these from The Loop?”

“Yeah... shame your cat won’t do me one tiny favour to have it all...”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at his friend. “Hand it over, Santiago; you don’t even like fish.”

“No,” Raphael smirked. “But I’m sure I can find someone who’d love to have all of these.”

Alec hissed.

“One favour, cat.” Raphael raised the paper bag. “And this is  _all yours_.”

Magnus watched his boyfriend huff for a moment, cat eyes laser sharp on the paper bag, and he thought Alexander was finally going for it but then his lovely boyfriend turned around and started licking him instead. “Oh!” He giggled a little as his ticklish spot was targeted and hastily pulled his devious boyfriend away from his face. “You...”

 _Meow._ Alec  looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

“I think, Raphael,” Magnus flicked his eyes over to his unhappy friend. “That was a final and definite 'no'.” He smiled when his boyfriend wiggled his cute cat nose in a habitual movement that was just as endearing in human form.

“What a waste.” Raphael pulled out The Loop’s signature Big Mac Roll and then backed away wisely.

Magnus felt himself salivate and Alexander go lax in his arms at the sight of such beauty. “Give it.” He demanded and advanced menacingly.

“Cool it.” Raphael raised his hands in what was supposed to be in surrender or to at least make them back off but instead only made them both more aware of the fact that his friend was holding a Big Mac Roll and a paper bag full of other delicious goodness.

In a coordinated attack, Alec launched out of Magnus’ arms and went straight for the paper bag while Magnus slid down on the floor in time to grab the Big Mac Roll that fell out of Raphael’s shocked hold. He bit into it and groaned from the explosion of tastes in his mouth: spicy tuna, tempura flakes, snow crab, avocado, tobika, and sweet sauce.

Oh yes.

His hackles raised when he felt something on his lap, terrified that he had damaged his silk pants when he saw that it was just his lovable cat curling up on his lap; Alexander’s head was inside the paper bag and was presumably eating the rest of the food. He flicked his boyfriend’s body gently. “Oi, save some for me.”

 _Meow!_ Alec peered out of the bag with a messy face and licked his finger in assurance.

Magnus nodded happily and took another bite of his roll. He let the wonderful tastes have a party in his mouth and tilted his head back in bliss. It was then that he noticed (and remembered that) his friend was still there, as unmoving as a statue, with a look of shock and terror. “You need me to defrost you, Raph?”

“Don’t call me Raph.” Raphael snapped immediately.

“Welcome back to the living.” Magnus teased as he happily took another bite of the roll.

Raphael huffed. “You both deserve each other.”

“Why, thank you.” Magnus winked as he gently caressed his boyfriend’s smooth fur. 

 _Meow?_ Alec poked his small cat head out of the paper bag in curiosity.

“Here you go, darling.” Magnus offered half of the roll to his boyfriend and smiled as his endearing cat nudged the roll by the nose before proceeding to eat; it was such a stupidly delightful act.

The floor made a creaking sound as Raphael shifted and Magnus looked up to see his friend with an unreadable but light expression. “You win this round but,”

“But?” Magnus asked, his heart skipped in trepidation at the pleased smirk on his friend’s face.

“Something’s burning in your kitchen.”

Alec acted first and darted over to the kitchen while Magnus froze in horror. He heard a horrified mewl and finally sprinted over; the precious food they had snatched away from Raphael fell onto the floor in neglect. His body froze again, however, as he realised his friend had followed him and there was a very real chance his boyfriend had shifted into human form. He opened his mouth to give a warning but suddenly Raphael had a hand over his mouth and was dragging him the rest of the way, his friend's eyes smouldering brightly with excitement.

The big pot on top of the stove was boiling over, bits of quinoa being spat out, and his boyfriend was beside it, at a safe distance and in full cat form, mid-step with eyes wide.

Magnus hurriedly shouldered Raphael away and skidded over to the stove in full panic. His hand burned a little as he pushed the pot away from the heat and he turned the stove’s dial down. The pot’s contents continued to simmer but it wasn’t doing so violently any longer and he breathed a tiny sigh of relief at that. He went to check over his boyfriend for any possible injuries and when he was completely sure everything was fine, he sighed deeply and leaned back on the counter to give his friend a chastising look while Alexander insistently climbed up his arm to settle on his shoulder.

Raphael was looking terribly disappointed and a tad ashamed.

“I think you’ve done enough?” Magnus raised a brow.

Raphael nodded dejectedly. “I was so sure the bribe would work.”

“Perhaps, but not telling me that you knew something was burning was low.” Magnus tsk’ed and raised his hand to stroke his cat’s soft head. “Well, stay if you can help but otherwise, you’ve delayed me for far too long so I’m going to need you to leave.”

“You aren’t banning me?” Raphael asked in slight surprise.

“Why should I?” Magnus smirked deviously. “Then I’d have no delicious seafood to look forward to on your next visit.”

Raphael’s eyes rolled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I want to spread a little fluff, cuteness in the form of cat!alec and happiness after the disastrous #MondayTakeover. Hopefully, we get Matthew to do another live show soon that's filled with nothing but positivity like the tall angel that he is.
> 
> Reblog [here](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/168010506479/waXSCi0h?redirect_to=%2Fdashboard).
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://maztri.tumblr.com)


	5. A Cat In The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, it’s been a great six months and fourteen days together - do you have no plans to reveal yourself to my friends?”
> 
> Alec whined lowly not unlike a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Have a v fluffy chapter to celebrate the approach of Valentine's Day! I have a special fic ready for that day so if you're subscribed to me, look forward to it!
> 
> Thanks to [Francesca798](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca798/pseuds/Francesca798) for reminding me to update. I've been so busy writing other Malec fics that I nearly forgot about this fic... my bad.
> 
> And [AzureBlueEspeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureBlueEspeon/pseuds/AzureBlueEspeon), I know this wasn't what you were thinking when you said "bath" but I hope you like it anyway. I have two more of your prompts coming next :)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

The tap poured a steady low stream of water into the pink bubbly bath that boasted a slight amount of glitter enough to sparkle under the fluorescents and would transform into a pink galaxy once the scented candles set up around the spacious bathroom became the only sources of light.

A rustling whisper later and Magnus had shed his clothes to deposit them in the hamper along with Alec’s. His hooded eyes travelled across the room to where his lover sat on the edge of the tub in cat form, head bowed to peek at the water. “Are you not getting in, Alexander?”

 _Meow._ Alec’s head tilted to the side and the captivating eyes shined brightly.

“I don’t mind if you want to stay in cat form, darling; I know you’re exhausted.”

_Meoow._

“Alright,” Magnus smiled at his boyfriend and laid down the lighter he had used to light all the candles. He flicked off the switch for the fluorescents and sat down beside Alec so he could swing his legs over and into the hot warmth. “Mmm...”

Alec padded over with graceful steps, looked up then leapt away.

“I’ll be the little spoon,” Magnus called out and he heard a human groan from behind him. He snickered under his breath and leaned his head back to rest on the hard abs behind him as arms snuck over his shoulders to wrap around his chest. “Hello, darling.”

Alec smiled a crooked grin, eyes crinkled with quiet joy. “Hey,”

“If I’ll be the big spoon tonight, we’re going to have a deep conversation until we’re all wrinkled,” Magnus promised with a scrunch of his nose as he was pecked there. “You can’t avoid this conversation forever!” He sang teasingly.

“I might as well then,” Alec grumbled playfully. “You’re too comfy to pass up anyway.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere with me.” Magnus winked then dove into the tub so he could settle into the Pink bath bomb and let the nutrients be absorbed by his skin.

Alec laughed softly and got in the tub with sluggish movements. “So long as they’re from me, _right_?”

“Mmm,” Magnus chuckled when he got a glare. “Of course, my sweet.”

“Good.”

Magnus ran his fingers along Alexander’s soft hair as his boyfriend’s face snuggled into the crook of his neck and shoulder. “Oh, what will I do without you?”

“Nothing. You aren’t allowed.” Alec mumbled.

“Of course not.” Magnus rolled his eyes fondly. “You know, it’s been a great six months and fourteen days together - do you have no plans to reveal yourself to my friends?”

Alec whined lowly not unlike a cat.

“Come on, it’s been almost four months since that incident.” Magnus petted his boyfriend’s hair in comfort. “They’ve most likely forgotten all about you and your incredibly gorgeous naked body. Besides, it wasn’t like we were doing anything naughty - you were holding my underwear to hand them over so I could wear it. Though, I won’t guarantee they didn’t think about sex.”

He shifted his eyes to the side and grimaced as he remembered his friends teasing him the whole way on their road trip to some hiking place the name of which he had scrubbed from memory along with the memories of his suffering there. “What will make you feel better about showing yourself to them, hm?”

"Nmnm...”

Magnus furrowed his brows and laid a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s temple. “Do you not want to meet them?” He asked softly. “They’ve been right dicks recently so I don’t blame you. And I can’t say I’ve made much effort to introduce you to them before.”

“They seem just like how I thought they’d be with your stories.”

“You don’t like them?” Magnus queried quietly.

Alec reluctantly lifted his face up with a slight frown. “They’re a tad annoying but I’m used to it with my siblings being the way they are. And of course I want to meet them but - you can’t deny it was a terrible first impression. They probably think I’m just a one night stand you randomly met at some club and - I mean, when I _do_ introduce myself - they must know my parents and that’s not... I just don’t want to deal with their reactions.”

“Oh, darling,” Magnus cupped his lover’s face and leaned in to brush their lips together comfortingly. “It may have not been the best first impression and they may know who your parents are but, and I know this because they are my friends, they will hold off their judgement of you until they know exactly who _you_ are.” He let their foreheads touch in a grounding manner. “ _You_ , my Alexander,and not the son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood.”

Alec lowered his eyes and nodded slightly. “Yes, me. I’ve been a coward for nearly four months.”

“No, you have _not_.” Magnus tapped his finger on his boyfriend’s lips scoldingly. “You were focused on me, our relationship, your job, your studies, and your family. You became comfortable with pushing the inevitable meeting with them and I was too. Don’t forget the many times I brought you along to trips with my friends and didn’t once bother asking you to meet any of them.”

“You’re right, of course. When are you not?” Alec grabbed Magnus’ finger and bit the tip. “But will they really see it that way?”

“Oh, why not? We were in our honeymoon phase!” Magnus grinned.

“You know, we should go on holiday.”

Magnus wagged his finger. “Don’t change the subject, darling.”

“I wasn’t!” Alec defended with a smile. “We should go on holiday but also, fine, I’ll introduce myself properly to them.”

Magnus lit up. “Shall I arrange a party? Preferably _not_ in our home.”

“Definitely not.” Alec scrunched his face up at the mere thought. “Hosting that party for Isabelle tonight was exhausting enough. I don’t want to go through that anymore unless we hire people for it.”

“But we won’t because you hate strangers in the house.”

“Yes...”

“Mmhm... I’ll figure something out, don’t you worry your pretty head about it!”

“I wasn’t.” Alec raised his arms out of the water with a great splash and wrapped them around Magnus’ shoulders. “So, can we cuddle and talk about ourselves now?”

“Wow, Alexander, how utterly conceited of you.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “This coming from you? I’m offended.”

“Hey!” Magnus protested.

Alec snickered. “Are you denying that to my face?”

“Why, yes, I am.” Magnus stuck his tongue out and quickly retreated it when Alec lunged forward to capture it. Their lips met with a crash of pain that was relieved immediately by the swipes of warm, sweet licks. “Darling,”

He laughed as he was continually assaulted with kitten licks and tried to gasp out a coherent sentence between his giggles, “Darling... Darling... You’re a - human... Not a cat... Right... Now! Darliiing!” His eyes screwed shut in reflex when he was bombarded with affection there too and his peals of laughter echoed along the bathroom walls.

“I,” Alec smacked a wet kiss on Magnus’s left eye and then the right. “Love,” He did the same to blushing cheeks. “You!” His last kiss was on lips soft and plush.

Magnus hummed appreciatively and obligingly parted his lips when an insistent lick demanded him to do so. He revelled in the wash of love and affection and fondness that seeped into his bones as his cavern was explored with gentle thoroughness and his arms snaked around a strong shoulder to haul his lover closer as he deepened the kiss.

The small rush of water that kept their tub filled with glorious warmth and suds drowned out the sounds of their kissing in its calm music and the candlelight flickered unceasingly to cocoon them in a cosy atmosphere as they melted into each other’s embrace and snuggled into the home they made for each other in their hearts.

The last words that could be heard for a while were the tenderest of whispers that were streamed straight into hot, parted lips and they were, “I love you too, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reblog [here](https://maztri.tumblr.com/post/170325974749/a-cat-and-his-magnificent-owner-part-5-malec).
> 
> Come chat w/me on Tumblr @ [MazTri ](https://maztri.tumblr.com/)and on Twitter @ [FiendMazTri](https://twitter.com/fiendmaztri)


	6. Cat Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor stood outside with matching smirks that quickly disappeared as their eyes narrowed simultaneously at the sight of Alec on Magnus’ shoulder.
> 
> “He’s not going to stay there the whole time, is he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to KioneMV for allowing me to use your fan art. You're a sweetheart as always <3

 

 

 

The loft was a right mess in the late afternoon of a Saturday and Magnus was running late. Well, to be fair, he had one more hour before his friends would arrive for dinner but he had only just chosen the perfect outfit for the night and his face was still bare of any product under than concealer and foundation.

He nearly whined out loud when his doorbell rang - he was going to get rid of that damn contraption as it had bothered him enough the past week - but he kept it in with a deep sigh and then trudged through his living room wearily to open his door.

It was Alexander. His boyfriend had a small smile, eyes pinched on the sides to indicate exhaustion, and was wearing a hoodie paired with sweats. “Hey,”

Magnus blinked. “Darling! I wasn’t expecting you...”

“Yeah,” Alec shuffled into the loft and shut the door afterwards. “I wasn’t able to stay this morning so I thought I’d come over but it seems like you’re - oh! I forgot about your dinner plans.”

“It’s alright, darling.” Magnus pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. “I’m running a little late actually. I still haven’t done my face up.”

Alec shook his head. “Then just do your eye makeup and forego the rest?”

“...hmm...” Magnus tapped his forefinger on his chin. “Maybe I will actually. Want to come watch me?”

“Always,”

It didn’t take them long to settle into their positions: Magnus sat on his vanity chair, face near the mirror as he carefully dabbed his eyeshadow along his eyelid, and Alec laid down on the bed, eyes soft but intent. They revelled in each other’s presence in comfortable silence, their gazes only occasionally meeting through the reflection of the mirror, and it was every bit the sort of lovely peace they enjoyed.

When Magnus finished one eye, he picked up his flashing phone and checked the message with a grimace. “Darling, my friends are coming over already.”

Alec groaned. “Why?”

“Probably miscalculated travel time and picked up our dinner orders too early,” Magnus grumbled, unhappy that his time with his lover was going to be cut short. “I’m sorry, Alexander...”

“It’s not your fault,” Alec frowned and slid off the bed to drape himself on Magnus. “Would you mind if I stay?”

Magnus smiled. “I’ve always wondered whether you’d make a good accessory draped over my shoulder.”

“Your -,” Alec laughed. “Why not?”

“Oooh,” Magnus’ eyes lit up with excitement but whatever he was going to say next was lost to him as he was distracted by his phone flashing again. He picked it up and quickly scanned the message and then stood up to face his boyfriend. “They’re here.”

Alec stepped closer and gave Magnus a lingering, sweet kiss on the lips. “Okay,” He whispered. “Here I go.”

“I’ve got you,” Magnus assured softly. They both moved over to sit on the bed and then Alexander closed his eyes. At once, his boyfriend disappeared into a pile of clothes and an adorable lump struggled underneath them.

“Hold still,” Magnus threw the hoodie away and then lifted the sweats up to scoop his lover out. “There,” He placed his cat shifter over his shoulder just as a knock sounded. Once he was sure that Alexander was done finding a good spot to curl around his neck and shoulders, he placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s pert nose and then quickly moved out of his bedroom to open his door.

Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor stood outside with matching smirks that quickly disappeared as their eyes narrowed simultaneously at the sight of the cat on Magnus’ shoulder.

“He’s not going to stay there the whole time, is he?” Ragnor demanded in a surly manner.

Magnus glared at his friend. “As a matter of fact, he will.”

“He had better not rip my clothes.”

“You should be nice then,” Magnus shrugged. “And you two, any complaints?”

Raphael's eyebrows raised. “So long as your cat knows I didn’t come bearing gifts for him, we’re good, I suppose.”

“He can see,” Magnus smirked. “Next time though, hm?”

Raphael turned away and ignored the question.

“And _you_ , Cat?”

Catarina shrugged. “I’m not here for him today.”

“Hm...” Magnus eyed them all suspiciously for a minute and then he stepped back to let them (and, most importantly, the delicious-smelling food they carried in paper bags) in. They all entered the loft cautiously while - much to his amusement - looking straight at Alexander as if his boyfriend were a dangerous animal instead of a cat. “Well, sit, sit, I still have to finish up my makeup.”

“Oh good, I had thought for a moment there that having only one eye with makeup was a new, horrendous trend,” Ragnor said dramatically.

Alec hissed loudly with bared claws and Magnus sniggered when Ragnor recoiled so strongly that his friend almost toppled over a couch.

“Geez,” Raphael exclaimed. “He’s rather protective, isn’t he? It’s like he _understands_ the human language.”

Alec looked away, nose turned up, and Magnus rolled his eyes at the obvious hinting.

“So,” Catarina prompted. “We still have yet to arrange Clary’s bachelorette and it’s in a month. What shall we do?”

Magnus hung his head back but because Alexander was draped around his neck, he ended up pressing into his cat shifter’s soft, warm body. He lifted a hand to scratch his boyfriend behind one ear and smiled at the rumbling purr he could both hear and feel.

“Hello?” Catarina called out with amusement. “Clary’s bachelorette?”

“Mmm, yeah...” Magnus tipped his head back to level and nuzzled his nose into his cat shifter’s pouting face before grinning at his bemused friends. “Let me finish my masterpiece first.” He winked at his friends and waltzed over to his bedroom to do just that.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Half an hour later and they were all in various states of food coma. Catarina had her arm around her stomach and was sprawled out on the sofa with closed eyes. Ragnor was on a couch, head propped up by the armrest, and body curled into a fetal position. Raphael was sat on the floor, head tipped back against the edge of the couch Ragnor was on, with a box of cake in his hands.

And Magnus was laid out elegantly on a settee, the only indication of his discomfort was the pinch in his facial expression, with a box of shrimp popcorn that he was feeding Alec who was still comfortably draped over his shoulder.

They had talked about Clary’s bachelorette plans whilst they ate and had gotten through quite a few normal ideas that were all rejected by Alec who threatened them all with bodily harm for any mention of a club, bar, stripper, Vegas trip, drag show, pole dancing sesh, pin-up theme, and similar.

In the end, they had decided the bachelorette day would start with a pottery class, a trip to the museum where they would pay to cordon off an area for their brunch (food courtesy of Clary’s parents who will be joining them for the meal), a helicopter trip to the nearest beach where they will be learning to make food art before being picked up for a dinner cruise.

There will be a change of clothes for an Old Hollywood themed night in the yacht and when they come out onto the deck, the groom’s party along with the parents will be there waiting to surprise Clary. The night will then end with a firework display as they sipped their champagnes and greet a new chapter in their lives with the people they loved.

It would be amazing and Alexander would be by Magnus’ side. And on that note, Magnus fed his boyfriend that last shrimp popcorn and then called the attention of his friends with a clap. “Get a hold of yourselves, I have an announcement.”

“What?” Ragnor grouched. “We’re in a food coma here.”

Raphael and Catarina didn’t even bother to reply, only shifted so that they faced the settee.

“I’ve booked us lunch at The Clocktower tomorrow and I’ll be introducing you all to someone very near and dear to my heart so dress like you’ll be attending my fashion show.” Magnus smiled at their collective grumbling and then tutted at them. “I expect you _all_ to be on your best behaviour, hm?”

“Don’t get us wrong, we’re thrilled you want to introduce us to your... _boyfriend_ ,” Catarina raised a brow challengingly and Magnus responded to with a shrug. “But _why_ must it be at The Clocktower?”

“Exactly,” Ragnor pointed at Catarina to emphasize his point.

“Does this mean,” Raphael perked up a little. “I don’t need to buy food from The Loop anymore?”

Magnus smirked. “Now, why on _earth_ would you think that?”

“Oh don’t pretend!” Ragnor accused. “Your cat is obviously your boyfriend!”

Alec flicked his tail and turned his nose up.

“Relax, old seer,” Magnus rolled his eyes and looked at Catarina. “The Clocktower is a sophisticated place which would restrain the uncivilised reactions those two would no doubt bestow upon me and my... _boyfriend_ ,” He tilted his head in acquiescence.

Catarina nodded her head and didn’t bother defending their other friends.

“I am well civilised, thank you very much.” Ragnor sniffed.

Raphael coughed. “Don’t lump me in with him.”

“Hey!”

“You’ll fall over.” Raphael pointed out gleefully when Ragnor tried to sit up in order to glare better.

Magnus met Catarina’s eye and they both shared an exasperated but fond look.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“I look forward to meeting the man that captured your heart so thoroughly,” Catarina whispered softly into Magnus’ ear as they hugged goodbye. She received a soft pat on the shoulder from Alec for her sincerity and then she was stepping away out into the hallway with Ragnor and Raphael in tow.

Magnus closed the door behind their retreating backs and felt Alexander leave his shoulder at the same time. He whirled around straight into his boyfriend’s human arms and then he tipped his head up for a kiss that he received chastely. “That went well.”

“Yes, I think I did Clary a massive favour with the bachelorette plans.”

“Oh hush,” Magnus swatted his boyfriend on the chest. “You party pooper. We could be going to Vegas for a drag show! A drag show where they pole dance and strip no less!”

Alec huffed. “You have me. You don’t need that.”

“Aw,” Magnus cooed. “You really are so adorable.”

“Shut up.” Alec pouted and then sighed. “You think tomorrow will go well?”

“I think it’ll go swimmingly, darling. You’re incredibly charming and enchanting.”

Alec smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end of this fun series which is a shame but I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride with me! Let me know if you're interested in more (perhaps the story of Malec's first meet, first date, how they got together, or even - what did Malec do during that vacation with Catarina?) and I'll see what I can whip up :)
> 
> In the meantime, we've still got the meeting to go. How do you think Ragnor, Raphael and Cat will react?
> 
> Reblog the fic [here](https://maztri.tumblr.com/post/170673761364/a-cat-and-his-magnificent-owner-part-6-malec) and the fan art [here](http://kionemv.tumblr.com/post/166342569895/%CF%89).
> 
> Hit us up on Tumblr at [kionemv](http://kionemv.tumblr.com/) and [MazTri](http://maztri.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or ideas about how the trio will try to get Alec to shift or some tropes you want to try out in this AU, feel free to comment below or chat me up on tumblr at [maztri](http://maztri.tumblr.com/).


End file.
